I Will Always Be There By Your Side
by Zahir890
Summary: One-shot. Takes Place during 'The Three Families'. Summary: Shirai hears a conversation between his mother, Yukito Shirai, and his father, Taoki Shirai, which takes place in the Hikarizaka Hotel at night after the Sayama Pond incident which took place in the evening.


**Me: Yo everyone. Get ready for the one-shot of this crossover. This is the first one-shots published today after 'The Three Families'.**

 ***Shirai then appears.***

 **Shirai: Now that's awesome!**

 **Me *smiling*: It sure is. By the way, where are the cast of 'The Three Families.'?**

 **Shirai: They are having a nice nap now after the crossover story has been finished.**

 **Me: I see.**

 **Shirai: But then I should be here alone?**

 **Me: You will see. Anyway, I would really like to thank you guys for supporting me by reviewing and liking my other stories.**

 **Shirai: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody nor Clannad. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: I have one thing to say before we begin. This one-shot takes place during 'The Three Families.' and after the Sayama Pond incident which is on Chapter 6 (or chapter 5 since chapter 1 is a prologue but chapter 2 is the start of the story). So now enjoy the one-shot.**

 **Shirai: Yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Me: Or maybe grab a few tissues if you want.**

 ***Shirai then got surprised for a moment.***

I will always be there by your side.

 _Hikarizaka Hotel_

 _Night:_

At night, Shirai is trying to sleep with his flute beside him but he just can't. He can't sleep because of what happened in the evening at the Sayama Pond. Every time he tried to sleep, it reminded him what happened under the Sayama Pond: from getting trapped with Ushio by the water demon to getting rescued by his mom, Yukito. He had no idea what had happened to him and Ushio and how his mother is trying to rescue them but he did know that his mother must have defeated the water demon because of her singing. He sighed for a moment because he couldn't get to see his mother's idol form as he was unconscious at that time. Finally after sometime, Shirai simply got up.

 _"Gah. I simply just can't get to sleep because of what happened to me and Ushio this evening. It was really frightening."_ Shirai said to himself, _"Gotta tell Mom and Dad about this."_

But just as Shirai got out from his bed, he could hear some chit-chat voices. Knowing that it's his Mom's and Dad's, Shirai tipped topped out of his room and saw his Mom and Dad sitting together in the open air balcony. Not wanting to get spotted, Shirai went to his room and took a peep look at them. Luckily, the room is near the balcony so Shirai can clearly hear what they are saying.

At the open air balcony, Shirai's Mom and Dad are looking at the stars together, holding each other's hand. After a minute silence, Shirai's Dad broke the silence.

"So Yukito. Where were you able to find him and Ushio?" Shirai's Dad asked.

"I found them under the Sayama Pond, Taoki." Yukito Shirai, who is Shirai's Mom, said, "It was the only option I had in my mind after we, the Okazakis and the Furukawas ran around the park and we still couldn't find them."

"I see."

Taoki Shirai, who is Shirai's Dad, suddenly remembered something.

"Uh Yukito. The book?" Taoki asked.

"What book?" Yukito asked curiously.

"The book of Mermaid Laws. Maybe it could be around in the Sayama Pond."

Yukito slowly shook her head and said:

"First of all Taoki, it's the Sayama Pond which is a river-like pond and not an ocean in which I will go search for it and second is that this is our first time in Hikarizaka and we didn't see any beach by the way."

"Sorry. It's just my suggestion." Taoki said.

"It's alright Taoki. You are right for one thing. I have to find the book. I'm really worried about what's going to happen to our successors since, unlike me and Naoki, they won't be able to see the book as it had disappeared."

"It didn't disappear. It's because that penguin threw the book. Damn Hippo! Wait till we catch him cause he is so gonna pay for what he did to your dear best friend."

Yukito nodded. Taoki looked at her and saw Yukito becoming a little bit afraid. He comforted her.

"Taoki. I was so scared at one point." Yukito sadly said.

"Why? What happened?" Taoki asked.

"The water demon who trapped the kids nearly broke our future and dreams with our son by saying the she drowned him and Ushio. If it were real, then...then..."

Yukito cried a little bit. Taoki comforted her and wiped her tears off.

"That could have been the worst possible scenario for us." Yukito said in tears but then smiled, "But luckily, Aqua Regina-sama came and said that they are not dead. She gave me an extra aqua pearl to..."

"Defeat the water demon by singing." Taoki smiled.

"That's right."

"Nice job."

Taoki then patted Yukito at the back but then saw Yukito's sad face again.

"But before that, when I was just about to sing, I..." Yukito tried to finish but failed to do so as she looked down at the photo.

The photo Yukito is holding and looking at shows her, her best friend and Naoki. Yukito looked closely at her best friend and a single tear came out from her eye.

"Azumi." Yukito said sadly.

Taoki comforted her and said:

"For me, I don't think she is your best friend."

"Taoki?" Yukito got surprised for a moment.

"I think she is almost like your's and Naoki's sister."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see. At school, she always hangs out with you and Naoki. The fun times you girls had with her, the great times, the funny times, the happy times and the time in which you, Azumi and Naoki put an end to that witch and her water demon servants."

"Taoki."

"Even though she died, you remember her always and you mourn for her on her death anniversaries which really touched me. So I think she is like a sister to you, don't you think?"

Yukito nodded, knowing fully well what her husband is saying.

"You are really a strong woman Yukito. Even after that incident, you still always have a smile on your face and continue to be cheerful to others all around you and that's what I really like about you. No, I love about you." Taoki said.

Yukito is really touched about what her husband said. She smiled and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thank you Taoki. You are wonderful too." Yukito smiled, "I'm so glad to have fallen in love with you."

"Ever since the Okazaki and the Furukawa Family saw our son's aqua mermaid wrist band and we told them that your best friend gave it to him, they are very excited to meet her." Taoki sighed, "But they don't know really know about what happened to her."

"I know. We have to tell them one day. But most of the time when someone mentions about Azumi or if we talk about her, then..."

Yukito's tears are starting to come down again. Taoki gave a pat on her head.

"You are not the only one who misses her. We all miss her." Taoki sadly said, "And the boys. I feel really bad that our son and the Hamasaki family's son will never be able to see Azumi again and thank her for the gift. Even the butler wouldn't even have the chance to meet her."

Yukito is about to cry at one point but she is holding back her tears.

"Yukito. You don't need to hold back." Taoki said.

"Taoki?" Yukito asked meekly.

"Remember when I comforted you when you suffered a mental breakdown and cried for two whole days when you discovered Azumi's suicide on the T.V?"

Yukito nodded.

"I said to you that whenever you will face the sad times or difficult times or other times, I will always be there by your side." Taoki said, "I will never leave you."

And so, Yukito couldn't hold back anymore as she started crying fully on Taoki's shoulder. Taoki hugged her so that Yukito could get comfort while crying.

Meanwhile, having heard everything, Shirai's tears also started to come down as well. He then went back to his bed and said to himself:

 _"I promise, Mom. I promise I will catch that Hippo penguin if I can so that I can bring him to you and he can get the punishment he deserves."_

And then he somehow managed himself to get back to sleep.

 **Me: Yep. It's a bit tearful one-shot to be honest.**

 **Shirai: Oh. So that's why. I understand now. You don't want the others to discover about the mermaid stuffs right?**

 **Me: Yeah. That would be bad. If the Okazakis and The Furukawas sees it, that would be bad. As for Shirais, they would start crying.**

 ***Shirai nodded.***

 **Me: Well my friends. My Mermaid Melody one-shot will be published next week. So see you there.**

 **Shirai: And don't forget to review and like this and his other stories. Uh Oh. Looks like someone is coming.**

 ***Ushio then appeared.***

 **Ushio *yawning*: What's going on here?**

 **Me and Shirai: Nothing.**


End file.
